


Hold me like you hold people you care about.

by LadyInVenetianRed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Platonic Relationships, it's really good, mention of non-con, not actually shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInVenetianRed/pseuds/LadyInVenetianRed
Summary: When the region of the Goddess Ciela comes to end and the rightful rule of the original Queen Oriana comes into play, it becomes hard to keep control of your emotions when they are starting to overflow outward leading you down a path you didn't think was possible.Xia just wanted comfort, but they got more than what they wanted.





	Hold me like you hold people you care about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this is likely my first OG work on AO3. I really love my OC's and 2018 is the year I finally writing about them! I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing but I've been motivating myself to follow this principle of Making as many pots you can verse making one perfect pot. I'm bound to get better as I keep writing so that's what I'm going to do! All characters in here are mines <3.

A party was held that evening, no, it was more of a ball.

A ball was being held for the official return of our beloved Queen Oriana. Additionally, since Madam Ciela had been sealed away for the foreseeable future for her crimes, it was also to welcome the three Gods that had been under Madam Ciela’s attention. They themselves had no crimes punishable by the Queen since they had not known of her existence in the first place nor had they committed any. The ball was a selective invitation ball since the guests of these parties were usually hand-picked individuals of certain classes that held a higher grace in their actions and respected Madam Ciela to a high degree. I had planned quietly since the awakening of the Queen.The Queen had been the one overseeing it in the first place alongside with her natural historian writing about it which was I. Estelle was excited about another party as she always was when she could dress up but with she had discovered about Madam Ciela tore down that glee of it. Estelle had never seen her in such a light in the first place; which made it hit her much harder and a little more lost including heartbroken at the information.

On the matter of what to do with Estelle nor Asteria; they themselves had not been punished for the crimes that Madam Ciela had committed. On the contrary, Queen Oriana took them both under her wings instead. Queen Oriana held no sort of unkindness towards them despite her past association with Madam Ciela, but that didn't stop the feud between Estelle and Asteria from going on. Or more so Asteria’s continuation of lording over Estelle. After all, Asteria was still considered a Godling while Estelle had been demoted from a Godling to being Asteria’s apprentice. Queen Oriana had been generous enough to at least let Asteria keep her bodyguards if they made her feel better - after all, she had a closer bond with Madam Ciela than the rest. As did I, but that was all in the past now. No one seemed to have such a close relationship with Queen Oriana- besides my teachers and their books with extent knowledge of the Queen. But those had been burned and I don't have the knowledge contained in them nor from my teachers.

When the invitations were given out Asteria had considered helping me with my outfit for the party, but Estella mentioned that she had already taken care of such a ‘tedious’ task. That I had put her in charge of it anyway; which I had not, but knowing Estelle wasn't going to budge with at least letting her dress myself up. I could let her do that at least if to keep her mind from wondering. She needed to let out steam anyway about still ‘trying’ to set Elvira and Asteria up on a sort of date- much to her making gagging sounds and motions. Estelle had a mad crush on Elvira in the first place and setting someone like Asteria up with her was against her own rules of love, or what she liked to call it. She had wanted to dress me up in something fancy, something that would catch people's eyes. I just wanted something practical, something easy to move around in. I wasn’t there to enjoy the party, just to take notes of the events. She didn't like that and made me give an off-record promise to her to at least find some sort of joy at this party, even if we both had to go and grab Bubble Tea afterward. 

Midway through the ball, I ended up scolding Estelle for trying to take Asteria’s attention away from Elvira. Not only did I have to make sure someone was keeping an eye on the Soul Eaters to make sure they weren't trying to fit in a little snack during the party, I was had to follow Queen Oriana around to note down her promises and conversation to the few she talked to. Then I was escorted away by Estelle when Queen Oriana returned to her throne in the room. The laughter, the bubbling joy, the dancing; I ignored it in favor of taking down what happened at the party and getting information about the few new guests. It wasn't overwhelming, it never was, but it didn't help when I noticed Estelle trying to take Asteria’s mind off Elvira, again, who was casually laughing and chatting alongside Lastel, Mocha, and Sun. It only lasted so long before the dancing began again while I stood off at the side. Fountain pen & book in hand, writing down whatever was deemed important. Asteria had begun to dance with a few higher classed gentlemen and ladies, as Estelle tried to cut in between Elvira and Lastel dance- only for Mocha to get there first- after many bumps into other people, non-surprisingly cutting in instead to lead Elvira way. 

My attention had begun to wander off the scene as I drifted my way over to where a group of Gods was socializing without socializing with one another. That was their decision entirely, just like it was mined to ask one of the Gods who go by the name, Sol, what drink he was drinking- the drink in hand I couldn't recall this on the menu as I plucked the glass from them, swallowing it in one go. Having one of the servers come by as I swiped a glass off that tray and consumed that as well in one go before handing Sol back the glass. It caused the other Goddess, Luna to actually laugh at what I had done and for Sol to look mildly surprised at my actions. Thanking them but at the same time apologizing as well for whatever took over me to do such a thing. It couldn't be the feeling's that I have been suppressing, thought alcohol could bring the source of them back up. The last time I had one was when Asteria came to be known as a Godling. Even then, it was only respectable to give a drink to the new Godling in the form of a toast.

Then again, a historian such as myself wasn’t meant to drink alcohol; not that there was a law against it. Just that alcohol was meant to have problems like difficulty in walking, blurred vision, slurred speech, slowed reaction times, impaired memory; impaired memory that wasn't meant to be. Which is why I had few to none of them, my mind wasn't to be swayed by such a drink. Champagne was a better, safer, alternative. I've should have asked Sol what the drink was, after all, I wasn't the kind to drink the alcohol provided by the parties. Still too used to the kind Madam Ciela would serve out with its mind-numbing taste, hinting at the magic in it that compelled you to stay longer, show deeper respect towards her, forget things she wanted you to forget about.

Too focused on keeping the night details and events down without letting the alcohol affected myself that I regrettably was too into doing so that I didn't notice the small feud beginning between Estelle and Asteria on account toward the matter with Elvira. If I had been paying a small bit of attention, I would have zoned in about how Asteria was going to dance with Elvira despite whatever schemes Estelle had been pulling behind her back. Then I would have noticed the interchange of looks between Elvira and Lastel, perhaps even the way Sol had whispered something to Elvira. No, in fact, I didn't catch that, any of that. 

Something they did catch was the words flowing off Elvira's lips, the respectable bow Elvira gave me, despite Elvira status being higher ranking than them. They themselves should have been the one giving such a gesture. But no, instead she was asking the historian to a dance. One glass be damned and foolish as they were as they accepted the offer, it was impolite to refuse an offer from a Goddess in a form of a dance after all.

She was dressed like Lastel; most likely matching in style all the way up to the top hats they wore. Likely Pink idea in the first place for them to wear matching black suits with their own accent color to match. They wore a mixture of a suit and a dress, well more so, pants with a dress top which cut off at the waist and flow down her side and behind her like a trail and a dress. Blue and White with sapphires on it as they had told Estelle it was too fancy and would put too much attention on themselves, they didn't need the attention. But Estelle disagreed with such a statement. If Xia was a historian, then they needed to look just as beautiful as everyone if not more so! Estelle would have truly been a lovely goddess, if not for her knowledge, then her looks and how she'd would have led her people one day if just by her silly talking.

They had knowledge of more than six hundred and twenty-six culture, but that impaired memory could only remember a good eighty-three of them enough to conjure up the proper dancing model of them. Not that Elvira was following any of them in the slightest form, on the contrary, she was doing the very basic of dances to the orchestra playing in the background. But that wasn't what was on their mind. No, it was the soft smile she was giving them, the way her ruby eyes gleamed at them, the small talk about how their dress matched their eyes and how they were hoping that they didn't interrupt anything they were doing since she knew that they were a busy person and all. I told them that what they were doing wasn't interrupted in the smallest of the bit as without missing a beat, I pointed toward my book and pen that was still writing off to the side where they had once been standing, never missing a beat along with her.

Feelings were starting to bubble up that had been suppressed for the longest time, since a forgotten time ago. These feelings were different than the feelings they felt around Estelle, different then the feelings they felt around their Queen, different then the one they felt for others- if they felt anything at all. Feelings that were long forgotten, a fleeting feeling that maybe the alcohol was making up, but it was there nonetheless. The orchestra before long broke into a slower dance, the ones that required you to be pulled into another embrace and silently dance to the beat. It was only formal for Elvira to do so, though she had asked me before doing so, not sure how they were about very close physical contact and all since dancing was high on the list. Their brain didn't deny it but was opened gladly to it. It wasn't every lilac moon this happened...

Elvira Aurora. Goddess of Darkness and Dimensions. Twenty-six immortal life years, short ruby red hair, small ruby eyes, fair healthy complexion, lithe body, five-six. The neutral type of Goddess in her dimension... Neutral to the point she declined the offer of an alliance with Queen Oriana in favor of not taking sides against her friendship with the other God and Goddess, Sol and Luna. Neutral to the point she hadn't made any alliances with anyone since becoming a Goddess. She loved books and hoarding them as well. Always trying her best to retain all the knowledge she would find out about her friends and associates in case the time was needed. Always proclaiming how there was nothing to be afraid of in the dark. I could go on, there is half a book dedicated to her- that Asteria takes out frequently to read whenever I updated it.

I was beyond lost in the slow dance, the sweet embrace that when we parted I had realized that fluid had leaked from my eyes. It was odd, and not like them. They hadn’t cried since their birth, they didn't even cry when their own teachers were slaughtered in front of them at such a young age. Not even when they had to burn such glorious books and... nothing. They couldn't recall why they had shed those tears as they apologized for the stain on their shoulder with a bow and their own magic to remove the evidence of the scene no matter how small it was. Elvira waved it off like it wasn't much of a problem but she still smiled at them sweetly before Sol came in and swept Elvira away for another dance as the music picked back up.

It was difficult being the only historian left. They couldn't excuse themselves for the night to straighten out what these feelings were, but instead, solve them on the spot while the room was still spinning. The party soon enough died down much quicker than they were writing down. With Queen Oriana giving a toast to the joining of Gods and Goddess of the land in joining with the previous ones that were here. They didn't look as pleased as the Queen did but they sure did put a smile on for it. I stayed a little while longer as to get all the details off until the ballroom was empty and everyone had departed back to where they came from. Giving their thanks and deep respect to Queen Oriana for the invitation and such, including the welcoming back to her being the rightful Queen of Silverwater. Asteria had Estelle followed her back as Queen Oriana wished to be left alone for the remaining of the night. An odd request but something they had no right to disagree to or question as they retreated to their own chambers. The alcohol was still in her system and they were afraid they needed to get this out before it affected what they did any longer. They were already most likely going to have re-read what they recorded later when it was out of their system just to pinpoint the accuracy.

Appearing at someone home in the middle of the night was impolite and rude if they hadn't invited you in or even knew you well enough, but they had been here once or twice before, with Estelle bringing them here in hopes of Xia just being here to get down information and a silent wingman. That was the only thing that made them come after all. What they were doing here was off the record. Something they have done frequently for Estelle but not once for themselves. This was a selfish act, after all. Their teachers, if they were alive, would scold them for doing this but it needed to be done. It had to be. For what little left of control they had ever possessed willed them to do so.

★ ★ ★

Elvira was fond of people coming to her for shelter, or to recover or for help in whatever schemes they were trying to pull. Just looking at the people she kept in her ward was proof enough. So Xia coming to her was a slight surprise, they had probably wanted the handkerchief back. She didn't mean to keep it, but they had been swept away before she could give it back. But when Xia opened the door and stepped in, closing it, they had looked so stoic standing there in the attire they had worn earlier. Xia didn't say anything, and it started to become a little awkward. She had heard from Sol that they had downed one of another God strong drink that he had brought to the party that was made for Gods and was a little worried about their wellbeing. Lastel and Mocha once took a shot or two of that drink and were out for a good month and a half. But Xia seemed conscious enough which was a relief but also concerning.

Xia had started talking, asking if they could keep what was about to happen off record. Or in a simpler note, a secret. Oh God, she flushed. That stupid mind of her's going to the gutter on slight instinct when it came to ‘secrets’, but when Xia took a seat next to her on her sofa, before she knew it, Xia had rested their head on her shoulder. Gentle and soft was the movement as I could feel the jewelry in her hair tickling my skin a little. She didn't know what to do but to carefully rub their head softly, a gesture she usually reserved for Darcy whenever he was tired, coming up to her to read and lean against her for company and comfort. Floating her unfinished tea over from the kitchen, she felt teardrop on her shoulder as she softly sipped her tea. She didn't force or ask Xia if they wanted any tea, but Xia did ask to be held- not sexual or romantically, but just to be held. Platonically. Friendly. Sweetly. Something she did with ease without a second thought.

The action itself just made more silent tears fall from their eyes. They stayed in such a position till El was sure Xia had at least stopped crying and had dozed off before she did the same.


End file.
